Historia de tres hermanos
by Roronoa Misaki
Summary: Ace, Sabo y Luffy regresan a su lugar de origen, la ciudad Sabaody, después de 9 años fuera, e ingresan en el instituto Impel Down. A partir de ahí, las cosas comienzan a cambiar para en trío de hermanos. Yaoi. Parejas: LawLu, MarAce, ZoSan, KilSa (Killer x Sabo)
1. Primer día

Capitulo 1 - Primer día

* * *

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana, dándole directamente en el rostro a un joven pelinegro que despertaba lentamente de su sueño. Se acobijó totalmente para volver a dormir, pero algo se lo impidió, le llegó un aroma delicioso, el olor a huevos con tocino, "_EL DESAYUNO" _y se levantó de golpe abandonando su cama, salió a toda prisa de su habitación y corrió escaleras abajo en dirección a la cocina, antes de que a cierto hermano menor suyo se le ocurriera acabar con todo sin dejarle nada.

Para su sorpresa, cuando por fin llegó al comedor solo se encontraba un joven rubio, de estatura promedio, vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta azul marino, quien se encontraba terminando de colocar en cuatro platos 2 piezas de pan tostado para cada uno de ellos.

-Vaya, esto sí que es algo que no se ve todos los días- dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a la mesa cuadrada y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas.

-Cierra el pico Ace- le contestó el rubio mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa, dejando el que correspondía a Ace hasta el final, y tomó asiento a su lado- o le doy tu porción a Luffy, seguro que no le molesta.

-Ya cálmate, solo digo que es raro que tú cocines para todos Sabo, no dije que no lo quisiera- dijo Ace, ya con el plato medio vacío.

-Lo hice sólo porque es el primer día de clases, así que no te acostumbres-.

-Por cierto, ¿Luffy sigue durmi...- no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que se vio interrumpido por un grito seguido de un golpe estruendoso en el segundo piso. Ambos hermanos se miraron pensativos unos instantes, preguntándose si debían subir o no, pero optaron mejor por seguir comiendo, ya que sabían de donde provenía ese ruido, y era mejor no intervenir.

-¡DESPIERTA LUFFY!- gritó Garp mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cabeza a un dormido Luffy, sacándolo de sus sueños, por el impulso cayó de la cama, arrastrando las cobijas consigo.

-¡Duele!, ¿Qué pasa abuelo?- dijo mientras se frotaba el lugar donde su abuelo lo había golpeado, seguramente le saldría un chichón.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?, es el primer día de escuela y todavía estas dormido, ¡ARREGLATE O LLEGARAN TARDE!-

Pero Luffy no estaba poniendo atención a sus palabras, ya que había captado el olor a carne en la cocina. Se levantó a toda prisa y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, pero su abuelo fue más rápido y lo agarró por el cuello de su camiseta.

-¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?!-.

-A desayunar- Luffy trataba desesperadamente de zafarse del agarre, pero no podía con la fuerza de su abuelo

-No comerás nada hasta que estés listo- Garp aventó a su nieto en dirección a donde se encontraba el armario, Luffy no perdió tiempo, se levantó y vistió con lo primero que tubo a la mano, unos pantalones azules y una camiseta roja, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el comedor.

Después del desayuno, Garp se despidió de sus nietos para dirigirse a su trabajo en la estación de policía Marine Ford, y les avisó que probablemente no llegaría a cenar, dejando a cargo a Ace de sus dos hermanos.

Los tres jóvenes salieron de su casa y se dirigieron a su nueva escuela, el instituto Impel Down, uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad, aunque también uno de los más exigentes. Mientras caminaban, Luffy iba dando saltos de alegría y con una sonrisa que le cubría prácticamente todo el rostro, emocionado pensando en todos los nuevos amigos que haría en el instituto. Ace y Sabo estaban un poco preocupados por su hermano, ya que solía meterse en problemas, normalmente protegiendo a alguien de algún brabucón o algo parecido, pero seguían siendo problemas.

-Luffy, procura no meterte en líos, por lo menos hoy-

-Claro-

-Sabo y yo estaremos en la facultad de psicología, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarnos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Joder, ya les dije que estaré bien, puedo cuidarme solo- respondió Luffy con una carita de puchero en el rostro. Los mayores no pudieron resistir y se soltaron a carcajadas.

Impel Down-Clase 1-A

-Todos tomen asiento- ordenó el profesor de matemáticas Mihawk-sensei mientras entraba en el aula. Los alumnos se apresuraron a ir a sus lugares y guardar silencio. El profesor inspeccionó el salón, cayendo en cuenta que faltaba cierto estudiante peli verde- ¿Dónde está Roronoa?- preguntó al momento que levantaba una ceja.

-En enfermería, dijo que se sentía mal- contestó una peli naranja desde el fondo del salón

-Bien, no hay problema- el profesor recordó que había un anuncio que hacer a la clase- estudiantes, hoy ingresa un nuevo alumno al grupo, espero que todos sean amables con él, ya puedes pasar-

Por la puerta entró un chico de mediana estatura, con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro y un peculiar sombrero de paja que colgaba de su cuello, pero lo que más captó la atención de muchos fue que tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo.

-¡Hola!, mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, espero nos llevemos bien-

-Toma asiento en cualquier lugar vacio que gustes, por favor- pidió amablemente el profesor.

Luffy buscó con la mirada un asiento libre, hasta que algo le llamó la atención, un joven sentado hasta el fondo del salón, usaba un gorro blanco con manchas negras y es su mano tenía unos tatuajes que formaban la palabra DEATH. Había un puesto vacío a su lado, así que Luffy se encaminó hacia allí y tomó asiento.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó al chico a su lado

-Trafalgar Law- contestó indiferente

-Que nombre tan genial, entonces Law, espero que seamos buenos amigos-.

Law miró a Luffy un poco sorprendido por su interés, pero después aparto su mirada y dirigió su atención al frente.

-Kuroashi- llamó el profesor

-¿Si profesor?- un rubio con unas extrañas cejas en forma de espiral se puso en pie

-Por favor muéstrale el lugar a tu nuevo compañero en su hora de descanso-

-Claro profesor- dirigió su mirada a Luffy y le dedicó una amigable sonrisa, después volvió a tomar asiento.

La clase prosiguió de lo más normal, pero Luffy no podía concentrarse ya que se encontraba observando al chico a su lado, algo en él le llamaba mucho la atención, tenía la sensación de que era interesante, quería que fueran amigos, ya lo había decidido.

Law sentía la insistente mirada del moreno sobre él, pero trató de pasarlo por alto y concentrarse en la clase, aunque a veces algo lo llamaba a que volteara, pero desechó esos pensamientos y volvió su atención al profesor.

Cuando la clase terminó y el profesor se retiró, Law se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y se dirigió a uno de los libreros que se encontraban al frente del salón. Luffy se disponía a seguirlo para hablarle pero en ese momento el joven rubio de cejas rizadas llegó a donde se encontraba.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kuroashi Sanji- estiró su mano hacia Luffy en un gesto amigable.

-Hola Sanji, soy Luffy- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano del contrario con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, el profesor me pidió que te enseñara el lugar pero, ¿qué dices si primero te presento a mis amigos?-.

-Claro, me encantaría-

Ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba hablando un pequeño grupo de estudiantes. Sanji presentó a sus amigos: una chica peli naranja amante del dinero y las mandarinas llamada Nami, un joven con una nariz larga de nombre Usopp y un peli azul con tatuajes en los brazos en forma de estrella llamado Franky.

-Por el momento solo faltan Robin, Brook y Zoro- mencionó Nami

_"¿Zoro?"_ pensó Luffy, _"no, debe ser otra persona". _

-Miren, ya llegó Zoro, SUUUPER- dijo Franky mientras señalaba la entrada.

Un joven peli verde entró bostezando en el salón. Todos se dirigieron hacia él, todos menos Luffy, que se quedó paralizado como piedra en su lugar por la sorpresa.

-Hey Zoro-dijo Nami mientras se acercaba a él- me debes 100 por cubrirte con Mihawk-sensei-.

-Seguramente te quedaste dormido, Marimo está -? DIJO Sanji en tono burlón.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE CEJILLAS?- le respondió Zoro, pero antes de que pudieran empezar otra de sus típicas peleas, una voz nerviosa los interrumpió.

-¿Zoro?- preguntó Luffy bajito, aun sin creer que lo tuviera frente a él.

-¿Hm?- Zoro buscó el origen de esa voz, cuando visualizó a un joven pelinegro frente a él abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Lu…ffy?

Luffy no esperó más y abrazó a Zoro, quien aun se encontraba en shock, pero después de unos segundos correspondió el abrazo. Todos se quedaron contemplando la escena boquiabiertos, pero un sentimiento de molestia y celos empezaba a sentirse en el interior de cierta personita.

_Continuará_


	2. Reencuentro

Holaa, aquí traigo el segundo capitulo de la Historia, espero que les guste.

Agradecimientos a **Trafalgar D.** **Mimi **por comentar en el capitulo anterior.

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Reencuentro

* * *

Todos se quedaron contemplando la escena boquiabiertos, pero un sentimiento de molestia y celos empezaba a formarse en el interior de cierta personita.

Después de unos segundos, Zoro por fin rompió el abrazo, mirando a Luffy a los ojos

-Luffy, ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto?- La voz de Zoro reflejaba una pequeña replica mezclada con alegría.

-¿Y cómo querías que lo hiciera si no tenía forma de contactarte?- preguntó Luffy imitando el tono de su amigo.

-Ah claro- dijo el peli verde frotándose la nuca con una mano- bueno no importa-.

-Emm, ¿chicos? -Nami interrumpió la conversación - ¿ustedes ya se conocen?- preguntó confundida, formulando la duda que todos tenían en mente.

-Claro- respondió Luffy con una sonrisa.

-Luffy y yo éramos los mejores amigos cuando niños- completó Zoro mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del menor.

SUUUPERR-que-coincidencia.

-Luffy acaba de ser transferido a nuestra clase- explicó Usopp.

-Vaya eso es genial- contestó Zoro al momento que revolvía los cabellos negros de Luffy, causando que este pusiera carita de puchero. Todos comenzaron reír, bueno, casi todos, Sanji mantenía sus ojos puestos fijamente en el peli verde, pendiente de cada gesto y acción que este formulaba hacia Luffy, jamás había visto a Zoro comportarse de esa manera con nadie, y esto hacia que en su interior comenzara una sensación desconocida y nada agradable, _"¿Qué me pasa?"._

-¿Ace y Sabo también están aquí?- preguntó Zoro a Luffy.

-Sí, están en la facultad de psicología, podríamos pasar a verlos más tarde, estarán contentos de verte de nuevo-.

-Es una gran idea, me encantaría saludarlos-.

-¿Quienes son Ace y Sabo?- preguntó curioso Usopp

-Mis Hermanos Mayores, shishishi-reia Luffy.

-Seguro que les agradarán, ambos son geniales- aseguró Zoro.

-SUUPERR, entonces esperemos conocerlos pronto- dijo Franky mientras formaba una estrella con los tatuajes en sus brazos.

-Seguro que sí- agregó Sanji, su voz mostraba una ligera molestia, aunque nadie pareció notarla, salvo una persona.

-Zoro, tengo muchas cosas que contarte- Luffy jalaba ligeramente del brazo a su amigo.

-Claro, yo también tengo mucho que quiero decirte-.

-En ese caso, los dejamos solos para que platiquen- dijo Nami mientras hacía una seña al resto para que se retiraran -hablamos después.

Zoro y Luffy se sentaron frente a frente en unos asientos vacios, para comenzar a contar todas las cosas interesantes que habían sucedido desde que se separaron.

Desde el otro lado del aula Law miraba la escena, no había podido apartar los ojos desde que Luffy abrazó a Zoro. Observaba cómo hablaban animadamente y reían a carcajadas de lo que el otro decía. No podía soportarlo, él había captado la atención de Luffy, por dios, si lo había estado mirando durante toda la clase, pero llega Zoro y se lo lleva por completo. _"Tonterías", _cerró de golpe el libro que tenía en las manos, frustrado por no poder concentrarse en su lectura, lo colocó de vuelta en el librero y se dirigió de regreso a su lugar en el fondo del salón.

Con Nami y los chicos, trataban de ponerse de acuerdo para ir a divertirse un rato en la feria el fin de semana, todos comentaban sus horarios para acoplar un espacio en el que pudieran acudir sin problemas, pero Sanji se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Tú qué piensas Sanji-kun?- pero Sanji no contestó, seguía observando a Zoro y Luffy- oye, Saannjii-kunn - Nami agitó su mano frente al rostro de Sanji para regresarlo a la realidad.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa Nami-san?- preguntó Sanji saliendo de su trance.

-¿Estás bien?, te noto algo distraído-.

-Sí estoy bien, es solo que...- el rubio pensó rápidamente una excusa para su comportamiento tan extraño-... estoy algo cansado, anoche hubo muchos clientes y me quedé hasta tarde en el Baratie-.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- Nami se encogió de hombros y retomó su plática con los demás.

Impel Down- Facultad de Psicología

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy- anunció el profesor mientras guardaba sus papeles en el maletín y salía del aula. Los alumnos suspiraron, aliviados de que por fin haya terminado la clase y pudieran descansar, ya que no habían tenido tiempo libre en toda la mañana.

-Hm- Ace estiraba sus brazos, adoloridos de tanto escribir, hacia el techo mientras masajeaba sus muñecas.

-Oye Ace- llamó Sabo, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

- ¿Usted? -

-¿Crees que Luffy logre mantenerse alejado de problemas?-

Ace soltó un suspiro- no lo sé Sabo, después de todo hablamos de Luffy- contestó el pecoso ladeando la cabeza- aunque conociéndolo, a estas alturas ya debe haber hecho algunos amigos, así que eso me tranquiliza un poco-.

-Sí, tienes razón- el rubio pensó en que era lo más probable, así que trató de despreocuparse.

Ace comenzó a escribir en su libreta, así que Sabo se paseó con la mirada por el salón, examinando a sus nuevos compañeros; todos parecían ser muy normales, chicas y chicos que hablaban entre sí por todos lados y reían, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Cerca de la puerta se encontraban platicando dos chicos bastante peculiares, uno de ellos era alto y se notaba algo musculoso, tenía los cabellos pelirrojos peinados en punta y unos lentes oscuros sobre la frente. Pero el que se llevo toda su atención fue el joven que lo acompañaba, era casi tan alto como el otro pero con un poco menos de músculos, y tenía una larga melena rubia y un flequillo que le llegaba debajo de los ojos. _"Es bastante apuesto... espera ¿QUÉEEE?"_, Sabo se golpeó en la frente con la palma de la mano y apartó rápidamente la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó un exaltado Ace por la repentina acción de su hermano.

-No, nada- respondió Sabo un poco nervioso. Ace se encogió de hombros y continuó escribiendo. Sabo dirigió la vista una vez más hacia los chicos en la entrada, los cuales se despidieron con un gesto de manos, el pelirrojo salió del salón y el rubio se dirigió hacia su asiento en el frente del aula. _"Debo estar volviéndome loco"_. Sabo comenzó a escribir también en su libreta, aunque sin lograr concentrarse en lo que hacía.

Instituto Impel Down-Clase 1-A

Law dirigió la vista una vez más hacia el chico nuevo, seguía platicando y riendo con Zoro, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más se la pasaran juntos? _"¿Y a mí que me importa?"_. Law estaba a punto de apartar la mirada cuando visualizó a cierto pelirrojo fuera del salón, el chico le hizo una seña para que saliera, el oji gris se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la salida. Suspiró cansado _"Otra vez no"_.

_Continuará_

* * *

Gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima, cuídense y besos.

Misa-chan


	3. Amistades

Bueno, he aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Amistades

* * *

Luffy se percató de que Law salía rápidamente del salón, con cierta aura que emanaba nerviosismo a su alrededor, entonces volvió a sentir ese sentimiento que se había formado en él desde qué visualizó a Law sentado al fondo del salón, sentía curiosidad, quería saber más sobre él.

-Por cierto Zoro…- el pelinegro estaba indeciso, no sabía si debería preguntar o no, pero al final la curiosidad pudo con él-… ¿qué sabes sobré Law?-.

- ¿Sobré Law?- el peli verde estaba sorprendido por la repentina pregunta de su amigo, Luffy asintió con la cabeza, estaba algo nervioso por lo que Zoro pudiera contarle –la verdad no sé mucho, sólo que es el mejor de la clase y los profesores lo adoran, no suele hablar mucho con nadie- Luffy suspiró desilusionado, no había conseguido mucha información, pero por lo menos era algo- ¿por qué la pregunta?-.

-Curiosidad- respondió el otro prácticamente al instante. Zoro optó por dejar el tema a un lado, conocía a Luffy y sabía que ya le contaría todo a su debido tiempo si así él lo quería. El pelinegro se había quedado mirando fijamente hacía la entrada, _"¿a dónde habrá ido?"_.

-Oye Luffy- el nombrado regresó su atención hacia su amigo- ¿por qué no vamos a ver a Ace y Sabo?, sería bueno decirles que no has armado ningún lio-.

-Síii, vamos- Luffy prácticamente saltó de su asiento para ponerse de pie, Zoro también se levantó de su lugar, divertido por la ansiedad de Luffy para ver a sus hermanos.

-¿A dónde van chicos?- Nami y los demás habían terminado su plática y al darse cuenta que los chicos se habían parado decidieron ir a averiguar hacía dónde se dirigían.

- A ver A Mis Hermanos, shishishi-.

-Sería más rápido si vas solo, con la guía de este marimo desorientado terminarías del otro lado de la ciudad-. Aunque el comentario sobre la orientación de su amigo era verdad, en realidad Sanji no quería que se fueran solos a hacer quién sabe qué cosas, le enojaba el sólo imaginarlo, _"maldición, ¿qué diablos me sucede?"._

-¡¿Qué dijiste cejas de sushi?!-.

-¡Repite eso marimo de mierda!- en algún momento de su discusión habían terminado con las frentes pegadas y haciendo presión hacia el contrario mientras parecía que trataban de matarse con la mirada, estaban a punto de empezar a golpearse cuando de repente cayeron de cara al piso y les salió un chichón en la cabeza, Nami les había dado un puñetazo mandándolos al suelo.

-Ya paren ustedes dos- suspiró- ¿por qué no vamos todos juntos?, así Zoro no se pierde y nosotros aprovechamos para conocer a los hermanos de Luffy, son dos pájaros de un tiro- propuso la peli naranja.

-Siii, es una gran idea- secundó Luffy.

-Naamii-swwuuaann, tan lista como siempre- Sanji revoloteaba alrededor de Nami con los ojos en forma de corazón, _"así Sanji, actúa como siempre"_ se decía a sí mismo.

-Tsk, maldito ero-cook-

-¿Qué dijiste marimo?-

-¡CORTENLA YA!- gritaron Nami, Usopp y Franky al unísono.

-Ustedes son tan graciosos - Luffy no paraba de carcajearse por la escena.

-Bueno, vámonos entonces- dijo Nami antes de que esos dos comenzaran a pelearse de nuevo, _"deberían ser más sinceros consigo mismos"._

Todos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la facultad de psicología del instituto.

_XXXXX_

Law seguía al pelirrojo por los pasillos a una distancia digna de que nadie se percatara que se dirigían al mismo lugar. Pasaron por la cafetería y el gimnasio, hasta que llegaron a la división entre el instituto y la universidad, cuando pasaron junto a los salones de la facultad de psicología observó a dos chicos en la puerta, uno era alto, pelinegro y con pecas en la cara, el otro era igual de alto, rubio y le faltaba un diente, _"¿serán los hermanos de Luffy?, es posible jamás los había visto por aquí"._ Al final llegaron a un pasillo desierto. El chico pelirrojo dejó de caminar y se volteó de frente ante Law, el cual se recargó en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué quieres, Eustass-ya?- preguntó mirando hacia el frente, Kid lo acorraló con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza y se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron, mirándolo con ojos fulminantes.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero Trafalgar-.

-Creí que había quedado claro la última vez que hablamos- Law sostenía la mirada de Kid sin inmutarse.

-No creerás que puedes alejarte de mí tan fácilmente- eso era un reto, y Law adoraba los retos.

-Yo diría que sí- dijo formulando una sonrisita retorcida con sus labios- te lo dije y lo decidimos desde el principio, lo mío contigo era solo follar, y simplemente ya no me apetece seguir con eso- pasó por debajo de los brazos del contrario y dio dos pasos dispuesto a irse, pero Kid interrumpió su avance sujetándolo de la muñeca.

-¿Y quién te dio permiso para abandonar el juego?-

El moreno se liberó del agarre y se volteó de cara a Kid, lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y en esta ocasión fue él quien se acercó a su rostro con la mirada fulminante, aunque Kid le sacara unos centímetros a Law, él era más fuerte de lo que parecía y no le costaba mantenerse en esa posición y si había algo que Law odiara era el que lo trataran como un niño.

-Escúchame bien Eustass-ya, no necesito del permiso de nadie para mandarte a la mierda, es mi decisión, ¿entendiste?- arrojó al pelirrojo al suelo y se fue por donde vino.

Para cuando Kid se puso de pie Law ya se había ido, _"maldición"_, golpeó con un puño la pared- puto Trafalgar, me las pagarás-.

_XXXXX_

__Impel Down- Facultad de psicología__

Ace y Sabo se encontraban platicando a un lado de la puerta del salón.

- ¿TENEMOS ir a ver a Luffy - Preguntas Sabo.

-No lo sé, sabes cómo es Luffy y tiene dos posibles reacciones, la primera sería que se alegre al vernos y corra a abrazarnos, y la segunda que se enoje pensando que somos demasiado sobreprotectores con él.

-Tienes razón, aunque si le decimos que vamos a almorzar seguro se le pasa el enojo- dijo Sabo pensativo.

-Posiblemente sí-

-¡Ace, Sabo!- ambos hermanos voltearon ante el llamado de esa voz tan familiar para ellos

-¡Luffy!- el menor se acercaba a ellos rápidamente pero sin llegar a correr, observaron que acompañándolo se encontraban una chica peli naranja, un moreno de nariz larga y un chico alto de cabello azul. No tardaron mucho en alcanzar el lugar en el que ambos chicos se encontraban.

-Chicos, ellos son mis nuevos amigos- dijo Luffy señalando a sus acompañantes.

-Hola, yo soy Nami- se presentó amistosamente la peli naranja.

-A mí todo el mundo me conoce como Usopp-sama- dijo el de la nariz larga con aires de grandeza, Nami lo miró enojada- pero ustedes pueden llamarme Usopp- corrigió algo nervioso ante la mirada de su amiga.

-Yo soy Franky-.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Ace, y él es mi hermano Sabo- dijo el pecoso señalando al rubio- somos los hermanos de Luffy-.

-Sí, el ya los había mencionado antes- comentó Nami sonriente.

-Oigan, a que no adivinan a quién me encontré- dijo un emocionado Luffy a sus hermanos.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Sabo.

-Un ... -

-Cierra la boca marimo- Luffy se vio interrumpido por unas voces que provenían del mismo lugar por el que ellos habían llegado, todos se voltearon en esa dirección, encontrando a un joven rubio que utilizaba su flequillo tapando uno de sus ojos discutiendo con un peli verde que tenía tres pendientes dorados en una de sus orejas.

_"Un momento," _pensó Ace,_ "yo ese cabello lo conozco"- _¡¿Zoro?!- preguntaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

El nombrado dejo su discusión con el rubio para identificar a quienes lo habían llamado, sonrió al ver a sus amigos de la infancia junto con los demás y se apresuró en llegar hasta ellos, dejando atrás a Sanji, quien también aceleró el paso para reunirse con todos.

-Hey! Ace, Sabo, ¡Cuánto tiempo!- dijo Zoro al momento que chocaba la manos con sus dos amigos.

-Zoro, no puedo creer que seas tú, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sabo.

-Pues resulta que Luffy ha sido transferido a nuestra clase-

-¿En serio?, entonces ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por él-

-Espera un momento- interrumpió el pecoso- Zoro, ¿tú no deberías estar por lo menos en último año de instituto?-

-¡Cierra la boca Ace!, solo repetí un par de años- la última parte la dijo un poco avergonzado y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Todos estallaron a carcajadas.

-Jajajaja, tenías que ser tú marimo- dijo el rubio entre risas.

- ¡Cejitas Callate! -

-¿Y tú quien eres?- preguntó Ace al chico antes de que este pudiera contestar el insulto de Zoro.

-Sanji, también soy amigo de Luffy- dijo cortésmente

-Ya veo, en ese caso gracias por cuidar de mi hermano-

-Oigan- interrumpió Usopp- ¿qué les parece si vamos a almorzar?, no falta mucho para que termine el descanso y yo me muero de hambre.

-¡COMIDA!- gritó Luffy emocionado.

-Creo que está decidido- declaró Sabo.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando Luffy distinguió a un chico moreno que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con manchas.

-¡Oye Law!-llamó Luffy sonriendo. El oji gris volteó y se dio cuenta que era el chico nuevo quien le hacía señas para que se acercara, Law se encamino hasta él- vamos a ir a almorzar, ¿vienes con nosotros?-.

-Em… claro, está bien- respondió el moreno, el que Luffy lo haya invitado a ir con ellos le deba cierta felicidad, _"¿Por qué será?"_.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima

Misa-chan


	4. Invitación

Capítulo 4 - Invitación

* * *

-Bueno, entonces vámonos ya, antes de que todo se acabe- dijo Nami. Todos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la cafetería. Después de un par de pasos Sabo metió las manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón, se paró en seco al darse cuenta que le faltaba algo dentro de ellos, _"__oh mierda"._

-¿Qué sucede Sabo?- preguntó Ace al darse cuenta que su hermano había dejado de caminar.

-No nada, olvidé algo en el salón, adelántense yo los alcanzo-.

-Está bien, pero no tardes mucho-.

-Claro- Sabo gesticuló una sonrisa fingida exageradamente grande e hizo un gesto con la mano como despidiéndose de su hermano, Ace se volteó y se fue con los demás. Cuando el rubio estuvo seguro que estaba fuera del campo de visión de los otros, salió corriendo, dejando detrás una cortina de polvo, de regreso al aula y fue directamente a su lugar a buscar eso que le faltaba.

Killer terminó de guardar sus cosas en su mochila y la dejó en su asiento para después dirigirse a la cafetería, pero cuando empezó a caminar pisó algo, miró hacia abajo para identificar el objeto, una cartera de cuero negro estaba tirada en el suelo. Se inclinó para rejuntarla y una vez en sus manos la abrió para buscar una identificación o algo por el estilo, y la encontró, una credencial de estudiante, la cual mostraba la foto de un joven rubio con una sonrisa que revelaba que le faltaba un diente, ponía el nombre de Sabo._"Parece ser del chico nuevo", _desvió la mirada hacia donde sabía debía de ser el lugar que aquel chico ocupaba, encontrándolo batiendo cosas como si estuviera buscando algo, _"creo que he acertado"_. Empezó a caminar hacia él.

_"Que suerte la mía",_ Sabo suspiró derrotado, había batido todo su lugar buscando su billetera y no la había hallado, lo peor era que en ella se encontraba el dinero que su abuelo había dejado para comprar la cena de esa noche, _"seguro que los chicos me matan"_.

-Oye, creo que esto es tuyo- Sabo volteó hacia esa voz, justo a tiempo para atrapar un objeto que se dirigía a él por el aire, dirigió su vista a ese objeto algo confundido, pero cuando se dio cuenta qué era se quitó un peso de encima.

-Gracias- dijo levantando la mirada para ver a la persona que se la había regresado, encontrándose con el mismo chico que había estado observando un rato atrás.

-Soy Killer- extendió una de sus manos hacia el chico.

-Sabo- respondió al momento que estrechaba la mano que el otro le ofrecía, era un tacto impresionante, suave pero firme a la vez, quería sentirlo un poco más, pero Killer retiró su mano, y Sabo no tuvo más que hacer lo mismo con la suya.

-La encontré tirada, deberías ser más cuidadoso con ella- le reprimió Killer mientras señalaba la cartera.

-Sí lo seré, gracias, me has salvado- contestó Sabo con un ligero sonrojo apenas visible.

-No hay de que, bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos- Killer se despidió con un gesto de manos antes de retirarse. Sabo se quedó ahí parado, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar, recién acababa de conocer personalmente al chico que le había llamado la atención antes. Luego recordó que todos lo esperaban en la cafetería, así que salió a toda prisa del salón para dirigirse hacia allá, pero sin dejar de pensar ni un momento en aquel chico, _"así que Killer, jamás volveré a dudar de mi suerte"._

_XXXXX_

__Cafetería__

Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos por la manera que tenían los tres hermanos para comer, o mejor dicho devorar sus platillos. La comida prácticamente desaparecía de sus platos, comenzaban a preguntarse si realmente masticaban o simplemente se tragaban todo como se lo metían a la boca. Los únicos que no parecían afectados por los modales de los chicos eran Zoro, quien comía tan sólo un poco más tranquilo que ellos pero aun así de una manera alarmante, y Law, que se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente sin prestarles atención.

Sanji no paraba de observar a Zoro, se había sentado a un lado de Luffy en cuanto habían conseguido mesa, a sus ojos prácticamente había corrido hacia el lugar, ¿acaso no le bastaba con haber estado todo el rato platicando con él?, _"maldito marimo"._

Nami observaba de reojo a su amigo rubio, se había percatado de su extraño comportamiento desde la escena de Luffy y Zoro, y cómo desde entonces Sanji dirigía toda su atención hacia el peli verde, así como también el tono de molestia que había utilizado cuando hablaron de los hermanos del peli negro. La peli naranja tenía la esperanza que la presencia de Luffy ayudara al rubio a reflexionar un poco las cosas, _"haber si esto te da un empujón, Sanji-kun". _

-Será mejor que coman si no quieren que Luffy lo haga por ustedes- comentó Zoro a sus amigos cuando terminó de pasarse el bocado que tenía en la boca. Todos lo miraron incrédulos.

-Vamos Zoro…- dijo Usopp-… no creo que él…-.

-No no, háganle caso a Zoro- interrumpió Ace. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas estupefactas para después empezar a comer tan rápido como les era posible.

-Por cierto chicos…- dijo Nami cuando todos habían terminado ya con sus almuerzos-… tenemos planeado ir a la feria el viernes en la noche, ¿quieren acompañarnos?-.

-Desafortunadamente, Sabo y yo no podemos ir, tenemos que ponernos al corriente con todas las materias de la carrera, seguramente no podremos salir de la biblioteca en toda la semana- ambos hermanos suspiraron derrotados.

-¡FERIA!- gritó Luffy -¡yo voy! ¡yo voy!-.

-Luffy, tú tampoco podrás ir a la feria si no te pones al corriente con tus clases- le reprimió Ace al menor.

-Eeeeh, que aburrido, aguafiestas- Luffy le sacó la lengua a su hermano como si fuera un niño pequeño, todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Law, quien, aunque no estalló a carcajadas como los demás, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios ante tal imagen.

-Si quieres ir termina tus deberes-.

-Está bien- Luffy cedió ante las demandas de su hermano.

-Le avisare también a Robin y Brook-.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Luffy curioso.

-Son amigos nuestros también, sólo que normalmente no nos dejamos ver juntos en el instituto, ya que ellos son maestros aquí y podría crear malos entendidos, aunque no nos den clases a nosotros- explicó la peli naranja.

-Oh, ya veo-.

-Bueno, pero fuera del instituto somos libres de juntarnos- agregó Usopp.

-Entonces es genial- Luffy dirigió su atención a Law, que estaba sentado a su lado escuchando la conversación en silencio- ven tu también Law-.

-¿Eh?- _"¿me está invitando?",_ miró de reojo al peli verde que se encontraba al otro lado de Luffy, este simplemente le devolvió la mirada, pero no habló ni hizo algún gesto- yo… no creo poder ir- le respondió al peli negro, se levantó de su silla y tomó la charola de su almuerzo- bueno yo tengo que retirarme- y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Todos continuaron con su plática, pero Luffy seguía mirando el lugar por el que Law se había ido. Zoro se percató de la distracción de su amigo y se inclinó un poco hacia él para hablarle sin que los demás lo escucharan.

-Déjalo Luffy, te dije que era un antisocial-.

-No, definitivamente lo convenceré de que vaya- respondió Luffy sin desviar su mirada. Zoro suspiró, si Luffy ya lo había decidido, entonces no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el término del descanso, los chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Las demás clases transcurrieron de lo más normal, Luffy seguía sin prestar atención por estar mirando a Law, y este seguía con su intento de pasar por alto la mirada de su compañero. Al finalizar las clases, todos se reunieron en la entrada principal del instituto, incluso Law, que de alguna manera terminó siendo arrastrado hasta ahí por Luffy.

-¿Dónde viven ustedes?- preguntó Nami a los hermanos.

-En la calle Red Line- contestó Sabo.

-¿En serio?, eso esta SUUPPERRR cerca de la casa de Zoro- comentó Franky.

-En ese caso vámonos juntos- sugirió el peli verde.

Los cuatro chicos se despidieron del resto y se dirigieron a sus hogares. Los demás también se despidieron para tomar sus respectivos caminos, Sanji se quedó mirando al grupo de Zoro unos instantes antes de dirigirse hacia su propio destino, repasando todo lo que había pasado durante el día en su cabeza, llegó a un callejón que utilizaba como atajo para llegar a su casa y se quedo ahí un rato, reflexionando un poco.

-Y encima son prácticamente vecinos- decía para sí mismo- ahora podrán pasar juntos todo el tiempo que quieran sin problemas… ¡¿Y A MI PORQUE ME IMPORTA?!- pateó con furia la pared que tenia a un lado, lo que no fue una buena idea- Aaay- le causó un fuerte dolor en el pie y comenzó a saltar en su pie sano en un intento por sobarse la herida con sus manos, después de unos instantes el dolor cesó y se paró en ambos pies de nuevo, mirando hacia el cielo- ¿Qué mierdas tienes contra mí?-.

_XXXXX_

-Hasta mañana Zoro, no olvides que vamos a irnos juntos al instituto- dijo Luffy antes de entrar en su casa, Zoro sólo asintió con la cabeza. Los otros dos hermanos estaban a punto de entrar también cuando el peli verde llamó al pecoso.

-Ace, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó serio. Ace asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un ademan a su hermano para que entrara en la casa, Sabo entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El pecoso se acercó un poco más al peli verde para hablar más tranquilamente y le hizo una señal para que prosiguiera.- ¿Cómo estuvo Luffy en su rehabilitación?-.

El pecoso suspiró, se había imaginado que este era el tema del que su amigo quería hablar- bastante bien, en realidad se recuperó antes de lo que creímos, pero por el trabajo del viejo no habíamos podido volver aquí hasta ahora-.

-Me alegra oírlo, no sé que habría hecho si él no pudiera volver a sonreír como siempre-.

-Yo sí- Zoro lo miró confundido, entonces observó que en los ojos de su amigo era evidente la furia que sentía por dentro- habría ido a matar a ese bastardo con mis propias manos-.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Nos vemos la próxima

Misa-chan


	5. Sentimientos

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.

Agradecimientos a **neko dani** por comentar en el capítulo anterior, un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

Capítulo 5 - Sentimientos

* * *

Zoro se quedó sin palabras, observando al pecoso. Sabía y conocía a la perfección los sentimientos que recorrían su interior al recordar los eventos de hace tantos años, él también los había sentido durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora ya no era necesario, si Luffy lo había superado, entonces él podría hacerlo también.

-No te preocupes Ace, ese tipo ya no puede hacerle daño- dijo al momento en que colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo como seña de apoyo. El pecoso se tranquilizó un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa al peli verde en señal de gratitud. Después de unos instantes ambos chicos se despidieron, Zoro se fue rumbo a su casa y Ace entró en la suya.

Sabo estaba esperando a su hermano sentado en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala, tenía una expresión entre preocupado y curioso.

-¿Qué quería Zoro?-.

-Sólo estaba preocupado por Luffy, como era de esperarse- Ace se acercó al sofá y se sentó, o más bien se dejó caer, en el extremo opuesto a donde se encontraba su hermano.

-Bien- Sabo se levantó del sofá- pedí pizza para cenar ya que Luffy no dejaba de enfadar, espero que no te moleste-.

-En absoluto- Ace se tumbó por completo y con su brazo se cubrió los ojos, en ese momento lo único que quería era dormir el resto de la tarde y no levantarse hasta la hora de cenar, pero entonces le llegó un mensaje. Con su brazo libre sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo acercó a su rostro para identificar de quién era, se sorprendió un poco al ver el remitente.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Sabo.

-Un mensaje del viejo- Ace lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

_«Ace, tendré que quedarme un par de días trabajando, necesito que me traigas un bolso con ropa, te espero en la oficina. _

_Tu abuelo » _

-Qué mierda, ¿por qué yo? Joder- se quejaba Ace al momento que se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la habitación de su abuelo para buscar lo que le pidió.

_XXXXX_

Law dejó caer su mochila en la esquina de su habitación y se aventó boca abajo a su cama. Unos segundos después se dio la vuelta, con la mirada hacia el techo y una de sus rodillas flexionada hacia arriba. Suspiró, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido durante el día, en las miradas de Luffy, en sus intentos fallidos por ignorarlo, en su invitación a la feria.

-¿Por qué carajos no acepté?- entonces recordó el abrazo y las risas de Luffy cuando hablaba con Zoro- claro, es porque estará Roronoa-ya, bien por él, que se la pase todo el día paseando a su lado- estaba molesto, demasiado molesto, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuál era la causa de su molestia?, "_joder, no comprendo nada". _

-¿Law-nichan?- preguntó una voz tímida desde la puerta, Law enfocó su mirada hacia aquella persona que lo había llamado, encontrando a su hermano menor en la entrada con expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Chopper?-.

-¿Estás bien?- seguramente había escuchado el escándalo que Law había hecho al llegar a casa y se había preocupado. En resumen, había llegado dando un portazo y dirigiéndose a su cuarto discutiendo sobre que un tal Roronoa era un completo estúpido y que él mismo era uno más grande por sentirse así.

-Sí, estoy bien- se incorporó sentándose en el borde de la cama y dio unas palmaditas al lugar a su lado- ven aquí rostro del menor se iluminó con una sonrisa y se dirigió corriendo a sentarse al lado de su hermano. Cuando estuvo ya junto a él el mayor le acarició la cabeza en un gesto tierno y cariñoso, revolviéndole sus cabellos castaños.- no tienes de que preocuparte. Vamos, es hora de tu clase de hoy- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Iré por mis cosas- el menor se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación. Law no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras observaba a su pequeño hermano.

Los padres de Law casi nunca estaban en casa, en realidad, ni siquiera dentro del país, se la pasaban viajando, tanto por negocios como por antojo, así que le enviaban a él el dinero y las cosas que pudieran necesitar. Como consecuencia, Law había sido quien había criado a su hermano casi en su totalidad, a pesar de que la diferencia de edad no era tan grande, Chopper tenía 12 y Law 16, pero llevaba cuidando de él desde los 10 años, edad a la que sus padres lo habían considerado lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidar de ambos. En realidad, Law se había obligado a sí mismo a madurar antes de lo normal, con el puro objetivo de poder cuidar a su hermano y que este tuviera una vida normal y nada apresurada, para que pudiera disfrutar de su tiempo.

Así mismo, el mayor había empezado a estudiar por su cuenta medicina, en base a libros de la biblioteca pública de la ciudad, otros cuantos que él mismo había comprado, internet, y todo otro lugar imaginable en el que pudiera encontrar información. Y dado el caso que a Chopper también le encantaba el tema, había empezado a hacer de su maestro personal, pasando al pequeño todos los conocimientos que él había recolectado en años de estudio.

Esos momentos de clases, mientras veía cómo su hermano prestaba toda la atención posible a cada palabra que él formulaba, hacían que Law recordara todo lo que había vivido para llegar hasta ahí, y no se arrepentía de nada, se sentía orgulloso, sabía que ahora Chopper era una gran persona y que tenía un gran futuro por delante.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- preguntó el castaño una vez que había regresado, con unos cuadernos y plumas en mano.

-Sí, sólo estaba un poco tenso, pero ya estoy tranquilo- le sonrió a su hermano para tranquilizarlo, y lo consiguió. Por lo regular, él era serio y cortante con cualquiera, pero con su hermano era distinto, quería hacerle sentir que siempre estaría a su lado y le daría el amor y la compañía que sus padres no le daban. Ahí estaba el problema, ese día no había podido comportarse como siempre con Luffy, le había sido imposible por completo, y no lograba entender la razón de ese comportamiento.

_XXXXX_

__Marine Ford__

Ace abrió las puertas principales de la estación de policía y dio un par de pasos dentro. Una vez dentro examinó con la vista el lugar, todo parecía tranquilo, solamente había unos cuantos chicos en la sala de espera que eran custodiados por un par de oficiales, seguramente se habían metido en alguna pelea y estaban esperando a que llegara alguien que se hiciera responsable de ellos.

En el resto del lugar los policías trabajaban tranquilamente o tomaban café, no parecía que ocurriera nada grave, entonces ¿Qué era lo que mantenía a Garp trabajando como para no poder ir a casa? El pecoso se acercó a uno de los cubículos para pedir información.

-¿Disculpe?- el oficial levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba examinando y Ace quedó sorprendido, era muy joven, posiblemente 25 años, rubio y tenía un extraño peinado que le recordaba a una piña, pero que de alguna forma le hacía parecer atractivo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo chico?-.

-Ah sí, me preguntaba dónde está la oficina de Garp- contestó recordando la razón por la que había ido hasta allí.

-¿Y tú eres?- preguntó el oficial algo desconfiado.

-Portgas D. Ace, su nieto, me pidió que le trajera unas cosas- respondió, levantando el bolso con ropa que llevaba en las manos para que el otro pudiera verlo.

-Ah, tú eres Ace, sí tu abuelo ya me había dicho que vendrías- se levantó de su lugar y rodeó el escritorio para quedar frente a Ace, lo que a el pecoso le permitió dar un mejor vistazo, era un poco más alto que él y llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una camiseta de botones blanca, realmente le quedaba muy bien. -Yo soy Marco, mucho gusto- le tendió la mano en forma de saludo y el pelinegro la estrechó con gusto, después de unos instantes rompieron el contacto.- La oficina de tu abuelo esta al final del pasillo a la derecha. ¡Shanks!-.

-¿Sí?- Ace dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando apareció otro oficial a su lado como salido de la nada, era alto, pelirrojo y tenía tres cicatrices que atravesaban uno de sus ojos. Lo que más llamó su atención fue que le faltaba un brazo.

-¿Podrías llevarlo a la oficina de Garp, por favor?-.

-Claro, sígueme- Shanks le hizo un ademan con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

-Gracias, nos vemos- Ace se despidió de Marco y se fue por el pasillo siguiendo al pelirrojo.

El rubio observaba al moreno irse, le parecía interesante, deseaba poder tener otra oportunidad para hablar con él- ¿Quién diría que el nieto de Garp sería tan guapo?- se dijo a sí mismo, "_aunque… ¿Portgas?"_.

Ace siguió al pelirrojo por el pasillo, tomaron un par de curvas antes de llegar a una puerta con una placa que ponía «Monkey D. Garp»

-Es aquí- Shanks dio un par de golpes en la puerta y luego la abrió sin esperar respuesta- Señor, su nieto esta aquí-.

-Ah sí, dile que pase- El pelirrojo se apartó un poco para que Ace pudiera pasar. Una vez el chico dentro, Shanks salió.

-Bueno yo me retiro-.

-Gracias- dijo el pelinegro, el contrario asintió y cerró la puerta.

-Aquí están las cosas que pediste viejo- dejó caer la bolsa en una de las sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio.

-Sí Ace, gracias por traérmelas- Garp no despegaba la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando.

-Llegamos hace apenas tres semanas a la ciudad, ¿y ya tienes tanto trabajo?-.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- contestó mirando a Ace por primera vez desde que entró.

-Como tú digas viejo, pero será mejor que me des más dinero, lo que le dejaste a Sabo no alcanzará ni para el almuerzo de mañana-.

-Tsk- Garp se inclinó un poco sobre el escritorio para sacar la billetera de su bolsillo y darle unos billetes a Ace- eso es más que suficiente, si se lo acaban no es mi problema, ahora vete que estoy trabajando-.

-Sí hombre, ya me voy- tomó el dinero, lo guardó en su cartera y salió de la oficina de su abuelo. Recorrió de regreso el camino hacia la entrada principal de la estación y cuando llegó al cubículo que ocupaba Marco se percató de que no estaba ahí, _"¿Dónde estará?"_.

Siguió caminando hasta la salida, cuando se encontró fuera el cielo ya estaba oscuro y parecía como si fuera las 10 de la noche, aunque en realidad eran alrededor de las 6.30, pero estaban a principios de Noviembre y la noche se hacía presente más temprano.

-Oye- Ace volteó al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, encontrando a Marco recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta principal, el rubio se acercó un poco más a él- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar y luego te llevo a tu casa?-.

-¿Acaso no estás trabajando?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No hay mucho que hacer por el momento, se las arreglaran sin mí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿y bien, que dices?-.

El pecoso se lo pensó un momento, había tenido que tomar el metro para llegar allí y realmente no tenía ganas de volver a hacerlo, por otro lado, le había pedido a Sabo que escondiera lo que le correspondía de pizza de las garras de Luffy, y seguramente le había sido imposible. A demás, le interesaba el hecho de salir con él y conocerlo un poco más.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente- ¿tienes algún lugar pensado?-.

-Conozco un buen restaurante familiar por la zona, sígueme, mi coche esta por aquí-.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima.

Misa-chan


	6. El pasado de Ace

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo chicos, espero que lo disfruten.

Nuevamente, agradecimientos especiales a **neko dani** por comentar en el capítulo anterior, un fuerte abrazo y un beso enorme.

* * *

Capítulo 6 - El pasado de Ace

* * *

Ace siguió al rubio por el estacionamiento hasta un pequeño coche, era de un color azul oscuro, de cuatro puertas, y aunque era un poco viejo se mantenía bien conservado, no era llamativo en absoluto, pero sí un poco atractivo.

-Sube- sonó el pitido que anunciaba que el coche estaba abierto y Marco entró en el asiento del piloto, así que Ace hizo lo propio en el lugar del copiloto. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto, aunque no era un silencio incomodo en realidad, sino uno reconfortante.

El restaurante familiar se encontraba casi vacío, a excepción de una pequeña familia de cuatro y una pareja de adolescentes que se hallaban algo retirados de la entrada. Marco condujo a Ace a una mesa ubicada al lado de una ventana, que tenía vista hacia el jardín del lugar. Unos segundos después una camarera con cabello verde y un pañuelo en el pelo fue a atenderlos.

-Me da mucho gusto verlo por aquí de nuevo oficial- saludó sonriente la chica.

-Gracias Makino, siempre es un gusto volver-.

-¿Pedirá lo de siempre?-.

-Sí por favor, ¿tú qué quieres pedir?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Ace.

-Pues- el pelinegro no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, no quería espantar a Marco con su habitual forma de comer, pero tampoco quería ocultar cosas sobre su persona.

-No temas en pedir todo lo que quieras, yo te invité y esta noche pago yo, así que pide con confianza-.

-De acuerdo- Ace pidió unos cinco platillos del menú dirigiéndose a Makino, cuando terminó miró de reojo a Marco, pero este seguía con su sonrisa sin inmutarse.

-Bien, en un momento les traigo su comida- la chica dio media vuelta y se retiró perdiéndose dentro de la cocina.

-Ojala no te arrepientas después- comentó Ace a su acompañante.

-Para nada, pero, cuéntame un poco de ti-.

-¿Cómo qué?-.

-No lo sé, lo que quieras, cualquier cosa me interesa-.

-Veamos, tengo 19 años, hoy empecé mis estudios de psicología en la Universidad de Impel Down junto a mi hermano Sabo, mi hermano menor Luffy, cursa el primer año de Instituto en la misma escuela, hace tres semanas regresamos al país después de vivir 9 años fuera, mis hermanos son lo más importante para mí-.

En ese momento Makino regresó con la comida, el pecoso se sorprendió por la cantidad de comida que había encargado Marco, era casi la misma cantidad que él mismo había encargado, y eso era lo de siempre, entonces fue que dejó de preocuparse por sus modales, si tenía que pasar algo, que pasara.

-¿Acaso eres rico?- preguntó Ace una vez que Makino se había retirado.

-Para nada, aunque no me quejo de lo que gano. La verdad es que este lugar tiene una gran comida, y a un muy buen precio- Marco le dio un sorbo a su bebida y Ace comenzó a comer su hamburguesa -así que, estudias psicología,- el pecoso asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué elegiste esa carrera?-.

-Por, algo que ocurrió hace años- Ace bajó la mirada y dejó de comer por un momento, no le gustaba hablar de ese asunto. Marco se dio cuenta de la actitud del pecoso y decidió cambiar el tema.

-Por cierto, hay algo que estaba preguntándome-.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Ace alzando de nuevo la mirada hacia el otro.

-Si eres nieto de Garp, ¿Por qué tu apellido es Portgas?-.

-Bueno, eso es porque en realidad no soy su nieto-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Marco confundido.

Ace soltó un suspiro.-Te contare la historia desde el principio. ¿Te parece bien?-.

-Por supuesto- de hecho, le parecía genial, lo que más quería era saber cuánto pudiera sobre el pecoso.

-Cuando era niño mis padres murieron en un accidente, yo no tenía familia por lo que termine por ir a parar a un orfanato. Pero ese lugar era horrible, nos hacían trabajar hasta el cansancio y nos utilizaban como una fachada para quedar bien ante la sociedad, yo odiaba ese lugar, así que en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, escapé a la calle, prefería eso que quedarme otro día encerrado allí. Pero en la calle solo hay una manera de sobrevivir, ser el fuerte.

»Comencé a robar en tiendas pequeñas para no morirme de hambre, y elaboré un pequeño entrenamiento físico para volverme más fuerte, lo único que agradezco de haber estado en el orfanato es que gracias a los brabucones aprendí a pelear y defenderme, pero el ser un niño me dejaba en desventaja así que necesitaba ser más fuerte que los demás. Después de un tiempo, empecé a robarle a otros ladrones, y meterme en peleas regularmente me ayudaba en los entrenamientos, era muy simple, si perdía en un duelo moría, y eso no lo permitiría.

Ace hizo una pequeña pausa en su relato para observar la reacción de Marco, el cual simplemente lo miraba y escuchaba con atención sin interrumpir, _"¿Por qué le estoy contando esto?, lo acabo de conocer. Además acabo de soltarle a un policía que solía ser un ladrón, aunque no ha dicho nada"._

-Llevé esa vida por unos meses, robando y peleando para vivir, solo. Hasta que conocí a Sabo, al verlo fue como ver mi reflejo. Nos conocimos cuando intentamos robarle al mismo tipo, como en ese momento teníamos prisa llegamos al acuerdo de robarle entre los dos, y, sorpresivamente, realizamos un increíble trabajo en equipo. Desde entonces nos convertimos en mejores amigos y lo hacíamos todo juntos, peleando, robando, y siempre protegiéndonos entre los dos, esa era nuestra vida.

»Hasta que una vez, por casualidad nos topamos con una banda de delincuentes que estaban molestando a un niño, nos pareció injusto, era tan sólo un niño, así que Sabo y yo les dimos una paliza para que lo dejaran en paz. Ese niño era Luffy, como agradecimiento nos llevó a su casa, nos invitó a comer y dormir. Al día siguiente cuando su abuelo volvió, Luffy le explicó todo lo que había pasado y Garp nos dio las gracias por salvar a su nieto. Después de eso, Luffy nos buscaba todos los días en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos, íbamos por la ciudad retando a delincuentes y metiéndonos en líos, era muy divertido.- Ace dejo escapar una sonrisa, esos eran muy buenos recuerdos y le hacían sentir feliz.

»Un día Luffy nos dijo que su abuelo quería hablar con nosotros y nos llevó a su casa de nuevo, lo que sucedió después nos sorprendió muchísimo a todos. Garp había empezado a tramitar los papeles necesarios desde el día en que nos conoció, y nos mandó llamar para decirnos que le habían concedido nuestra custodia, nos adoptó como sus nietos, a nosotros, un par de niños de la calle que apenas conocía, pero que desde ese día cuidó como si fuéramos sus verdaderos nietos. Le pedí al viejo que me dejara conservar el apellido de mi madre, y él accedió sin problemas, por esa razón mi apellido es Portgas.

Marco se quedó en silencio, procesando toda la información de lo que Ace acababa de contarle, ¿Cómo había sido eso posible?, Ace sólo era un niño cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la vida solo, y seguramente, de no ser por Garp seguiría en esa situación.

El pecoso comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso, ya había terminado de contarle su pasado a Marco, pero este no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ¿será porque era un ladrón?, ¿acaso se sentía decepcionado?, _"¡MIERDA, ¿POR QUE NO HABLAS?!"_

-¡Di algo con un carajo!- explotó Ace al momento que se paraba de su asiento y apoyaba sus manos en la mesa, no había logrado contenerse más.

-No puedo creer que hayas tenido que hacer todo eso para sobrevivir, además eras un niño, es increíble- dijo por fin Marco.

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que… ¡espera ¿Qué?!-_"¿acaso escuche bien?"_- pe… pero, ¿no te importa que haya sido un ladrón?- el pecoso miraba atónito al rubio.

-Por supuesto que no- sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y después le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante a Ace- hiciste lo que tenias que hacer para sobrevivir, te abriste tu solo el paso entre la vida, y para eso se necesita valor. A demás, eso fue hace años, ahora eres un estudiante normal como todos lo demás, regresaste tu camino hacia el sendero, eso es lo que importa-.

Ace se dejó caer en su asiento y se llevó una mano al rostro. Suspiró- por dios, eres increíble- sonrío aliviado. Ambos se soltaron a reír.

_XXXXX_

-¡LUFFYYY!- gritó Sabo desde la cocina. El pelinegro bajó corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermano.- ¡Te comiste lo que quedaba de pizza!-.

-Sí, estaba deliciosa, shishishi- Sabo golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza -¡Auch!, ¿Por qué me golpeas Sabo?- Luffy se sobaba el lugar donde su hermano le había golpeado.

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?!- respiró profundo para tranquilizarse un poco, después de unos segundos soltó el aire en un suspiro- ahora Ace se desquitará conmigo- se lamentaba el rubio.

-Por cierto Sabo, ¿Dónde está Ace?-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ya se está tardando- contestó pensativo el rubio.

_XXXXX_

-Gracias Makino, hasta la próxima- Marco se despidió de la chica y salió del restaurante, Ace ya lo esperaba afuera, recargado en el coche azul oscuro del rubio.

Después de la historia de Ace, se la pasaron cenando animadamente y contando cosas graciosas que les habían ocurrido en algún momento de sus vidas, Ace le contó a Marco algunas de las pequeñas aventuras que había vivido al lado de sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños, al rubio le fascinó escucharlo, sobre todo por la manera en que las contaba, tan contento y animado, con ese brillo tan especial en sus oscuros y hermosos ojos. Se dio cuenta que Ace realmente adoraba a sus hermanos, y que todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos eran sus más grandes y preciados recuerdos.

Marco rodeó el coche para llegar al asiento del piloto- vamos, te llevo a tu casa- quitó el seguro y entró, acomodándose en su asiento. Ace entró enseguida por su lado y cerró la puerta.- entonces, ¿hacia dónde?- preguntó al momento que encendía el coche.

-A la calle Red Line- contestó, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos. Estuvieron un par de minutos sin decir palabra, hasta que Ace rompió el silencio.- Gracias Marco- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro al momento que abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué agradeces?- volteó a mirarlo por unos segundos para después regresar su vista hacia el camino.

-Escuchaste mi pasado, cosa que sólo mi familia conoce, y no me juzgaste. Además, me la pase muy bien esta noche contigo, fue muy divertido.-

-Yo también me divertí mucho contigo Ace, espero que podamos volver a salir juntos-.

-Por supuesto. Oh, es ahí- señaló una casa de dos pisos color verde claro. Marco se estacionó a un lado de la acera frente a la casa.- préstame tu teléfono- pidió el pecoso al rubio.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?- le preguntó, aunque ya se lo estaba entregando.

-Ya verás- lo tomó y comenzó a presionar botones haciendo quién sabe qué cosa. Marco lo miraba curioso. Después de unos instantes se lo tendió de regreso- Toma-.

Marco lo tomó aún confundido- ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Agregué mi número a los contactos. También envié un mensaje a mi teléfono para tener tu número- contestó sonriente.

-Ah, bien, entonces te llamare mañana-.

Ace salió del coche, cerró la puerta y se asomó por la ventana.- Nos vemos-.

-Sí, hasta luego-.

El pecoso se separó del coche y esperó a que Marco se fuera. Se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y abrió la puerta con sus llaves, en cuanto estuvo dentro Luffy se le lanzó encima a abrazarlo, provocando que cayeran al suelo.

-¡ACE VOLVISTE!-.

-Luffy, sólo estuve fuera unas cuantas horas- le dijo el pecoso al momento que se lo quitaba de encima para ponerse de pie. Se sacudió el pantalón y ayudó a su hermano a levantarse también.

-¿Dónde estabas?, te tardaste mucho- le replicó Sabo.

-Fui a dar la vuelta con un amigo- contestó Ace con una sonrisa.- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos clases-. Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Sabo y Luffy se miraron confundidos, luego observaron a su alegre hermano dirigirse a su habitación.

-Oye Sabo, ¿Qué le pasa a Ace?, ni siquiera se acordó de la pizza- le susurró Luffy a su hermano.

-No lo sé Luffy- Sabo todavía observaba confundido al pecoso, _"¿Qué habrá pasado?"._

_Continuará..._

* * *

Nos vemos la próxima chicos, cuídense.

Misa-chan


	7. Pensamientos

Hola de nuevo chicos, aquí los dejo con el capítulo 7, espero que les guste.

Como todos sabemos, los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo los tomo prestados con la única intención de entretenerme y entretenerlos.

Agradecimientos especiales a **neko dani** por comentar en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por el apoyo dani.

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Pensamientos

* * *

-¡¿Dónde se metió Zoro?!- Preguntó Ace mirando su reloj.

-No lo sé, dijo que estaría aquí a las 7.30- dijo Luffy ya desesperado.

Había quedado con Zoro en que pasara a recogerlo para irse juntos al instituto, pero ya faltaban 10 minutos para que empezara la primera clase y ni rastros del peli verde, sus hermanos no habían querido irse y dejarlo solo así que estaban esperándolo juntos, pero ya estaban todos perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Y si le pasó algo?-.

-Luffy, estamos hablando de Zoro, sería más creíble pensar que se quedó dormido.-contestó Sabo para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Si se quedó dormido no se salvará de una paliza!- replicó Ace.

Su discusión fue interrumpida ya que en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Luffy salió corriendo inmediatamente a abrir, del otro lado se encontraba de lo más tranquilo su amigo.

-¡Zoro ¿Dónde estabas?!- preguntó Luffy con un tono entre preocupado y molesto.

-Lo siento Luffy es que…-

-Si si, después nos explicas, ahora mejor nos vamos o todos llegaremos tarde- interrumpió Ace mientras sacaba a todos a empujones de la casa.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al instituto, menos mal que vivían cerca y alcanzarían a salvar la hora de entrada.

-¿Y bien Zoro?- preguntó Sabo.

-¿Qué?-. Zoro trataba de hacerse el tonto.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-.

-Ah eso, bueno es que… veras… es algo gracioso…-.

-¿Te perdiste?- preguntó acusadoramente Ace.

-Claro que no, yo sólo… no sabía dónde estaba-.

-¡ESO ES PERDERSE!- Gritaron al unisonó los dos mayores y el pecoso golpeó al peli verde en la cabeza.

-Por dios, jamás cambias-.

-Pero eso es lo gracioso de Zoro shishishi- Luffy reía por la escena.

-Como sea, la próxima vez creo que sería mejor que Luffy pasara por tu casa- propuso el pelinegro.

-Tampoco es como si fuera un crio- dijo Zoro molesto.

-¡PUES LO PARECES!-gritaron de nuevo los mayores.

-Ya ya, está bien, que Luffy pase por mí-.

-Claro, shishishi-.

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos llegaron a la entrada principal del instituto, cada quien se fue por su lado en un intento por llegar antes que su profesor.

Mientras se dirigían a su salón, Zoro y Luffy platicaban y reían animadamente como cada vez que estaban juntos. Llegaron a su salón justo antes que el profesor de Ciencias Sociales, Crocodile-sensei, quien entró al salón justo detrás de Zoro.

Desde su lugar, Sanji observaba cómo Zoro acababa de llegar riendo con el pelinegro, le molestaba que compartieran tanto tiempo, y le molestaba sentirse mal por esas razones, estaba arto de sentirse de esa forma y no sabía qué hacer.

Zoro se dirigió a su lugar a un lado del rubio mientras que Luffy fue a sentarse con Law.

-Buenos días- dijo Zoro al momento de sentarse.

-Eran buenos hasta hace un momento- contestó Sanji sin siquiera mirarlo.

Nami, que se encontraba sentada al otro lado del rubio, quedó sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema cocinero?!-.

-¡Mi problema es tu presencia marimo de mierda!-_ "¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS DIJE ESO?!"_

_-_¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- Zoro se levantó de un golpe causando que su silla cayera al suelo.

-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE MALDITO SORDO!- Sanji también se levantó golpeando la mesa con las manos. En ese momento dos borradores para pizarrón salieron volando en su dirección y se estamparon en la frente de cada uno, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo por el impacto.

-¡RORONOA! ¡KUROASHI! ¡AMBOS CASTIGADOS DESPUES DE CLASES!-Sentenció el profesor desde su lugar a un lado del pizarrón, desde donde había aventado los borradores. Ambos chicos se levantaron del suelo.

-Sí Crocodile-sensei- dijeron al mismo tiempo y tomaron asiento de nuevo, aún tirándose miradas de odio pero sin hacer escándalo para no meterse en problemas de nuevo.

_"Al parecer van de mal en peor" _pensó Nami.

_XXXXX_

__Impel Down- Facultad de Psicología__

Sabo y Ace entraron en su salón aprovechando que el profesor no llegaba aún. Ace fue el primero en entrar y se dirigió directamente a su lugar. Cuando Sabo entró alcanzó a ver a Killer sentado en su lugar hasta el frente, éste lo saludó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de manos, Sabo le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue atrás de su hermano.

Instantes después entró en el salón la profesora de Neurociencias, la Doctora Kureha, quien dejó su portafolio en el escritorio y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-Muy bien mocosos, voy a explicar algo importante y más les vale que me pongan atención porque no lo voy a repetir- dijo señalando con el dedo a todos en general. Después cogió una tiza y se dirigió a escribir en el pizarrón mientras comenzaba con la clase y las explicaciones.

Todos comenzaron a tomar notas tanto de lo que decía la profesora como de lo que escribía, era algo difícil para algunos seguirle el paso, como en el caso de Killer, que escribía los más rápido que podía mientras trataba de poner atención, pero ciertamente se le dificultaba hacer ambas cosas en sincronía. Por algún motivo o razón desconocida volteó su atención por unos momentos al lugar del rubio, que se sentaba tan solo unos cuantos lugares antes de llegar al fondo, y se sorprendió al ver que éste estaba totalmente concentrado en la clase y sin perder detalle de la explicación, de igual manera se percató de que no escribía tantas cosas como hacían los demás ni de una manera tan desesperada. "_¿Cómo puede entender todo tan fácilmente?", _decidió regresar su atención al frente o si no se metería en problemas con la "Bruja" como muchos de los estudiantes solían llamarla.

Sonó el timbre y todos los estudiantes soltaron sus plumas con un suspiro de alivio por no tener que escribir más. La profesora sólo se alejó del pizarrón, tomó sus cosas del escritorio y salió del aula -ya verán en el examen cómo van a suspirar- replicaba para sí misma.

-Esa vieja loca da miedo- comentó Ace a su hermano.

-¿Te parece?, yo no creo que sea tan mala-.

-Lo que pasa es que tú no le tienes miedo a los maestros- señaló el pelinegro.

-Es que no entiendo por qué les tienen miedo, solamente son personas frente a un pizarrón- Sabo se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea, tengo que ir al baño- El pecoso se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, Sabo continuó escribiendo los últimos detalles de la clase.

-A este paso reprobare el examen- se lamentaba Killer en su lugar, suspiró derrotado, realmente necesitaba ayuda si quería pasar la materia, _"un momento, podría pedirle ayuda a él", _en ese momento abandonó su lugar y se fue en dirección del asiento en donde estaba esa persona que podría ayudarlo.

-Hola- saludó una vez que se encontraba frente a él. Sabo levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la del rubio.

-Killer, hola- respondió un poco sorprendido, aunque se sentía un poco emocionado pero no quería demostrarlo.

-Oye, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-.

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?-.

El contrario se pasó una mano por el cabello. -Bueno pues, estuve observándote durante la clase y me di cuenta de que al parecer entiendes muy bien, así que me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con la materia-.

-¿Quieres que te de tutorías?- preguntó Sabo, se había emocionado al escuchar que lo había estado observando.

-Eso, ¿crees que podrías?-.

-Claro, no hay problema-.

-¿En serio?- preguntó formando una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, como soy nuevo tengo que ponerme al corriente con las materias, podríamos juntarnos y estudiar juntos, así tú repasas lo que necesitas y yo avanzo con lo mío- _"y paso más tiempo contigo"_ pensó para sí mismo.

-Me parece una gran idea, entonces nos vemos en la biblioteca después de clases, ¿te parece?-.

-Perfecto, nos vemos ahí-.

Una vez que se habían puesto de acuerdo, Killer se despidió de Sabo y se dirigió a su lugar.

_XXXXX_

__Instituto Impel Down- Clase 1-A__

-Bien, se acabo la clase- el profesor guardó sus cosas y se alejó del escritorio.- Ustedes dos, los espero en el almacén después de clases, ¡Y ni se les ocurra faltar porque los castigo el resto de la semana!- dijo señalando a Zoro y Sanji.

-Entendido Crocodile-sensei- respondieron al mismo tiempo. El profesor salió del aula.

-Oye Law- llamó Luffy al compañero sentado a su lado.

-¿Sí?- preguntó volteando a verlo, cosa que tuvo que evitar hacer durante toda la clase mientras Luffy seguía observándolo con toda su atención.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a ponerme al corriente con mis tareas?, es que Ace dijo que no podría ir a la feria si no lo hacía-.

-¿Quieres que yo te ayude?- preguntó enfatizando la palabra "yo".

-Es que Zoro me dijo que eres el primero de la clase- respondió Luffy.

_"¿Nada más por eso?"_ pensó desilusionado.

-Además me gustaría más si fueras tú, shishishi- agregó riendo Luffy.

-Es… está bien, yo te ayudo- respondió finalmente.

-¡Genial!, ¡gracias Law!- dijo al momento que agrandaba más su sonrisa.

-No, no hay de que- respondió sorprendido, _"¿tanto le alegra que lo ayude?"_

Ambos fueron a reunirse con los demás, que estaban a punto de irse a almorzar. Nadie se había percatado de que cierto rubio había abandonado el salón silenciosamente, salvo dos personas.

-Bien, entonces vámonos ya- propuso Usopp.

-Lo siento, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, pero los alcanzo después- dijo Nami antes de alejarse y salir del aula. Zoro la miraba curioso, esos dos ocultaban algo. Los demás salieron rumbo al comedor.

A la distancia de unos cuantos metros del aula, Kid observaba a Law platicar con un chico pelinegro un poco más bajo que el contrario y que mantenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, acompañados de un grupo de estudiantes que se dirigían a la cafetería, algo inusual en Law. _"¿Ese es tu nuevo juguete, Trafalgar?"_ pensó con rabia.

-A ver cuánto te dura-.

_XXXXX_

Sanji apagó su cigarrillo en el suelo y suspiró. Se encontraba sentado en la azotea de la escuela, ahí es a donde regularmente iba cada vez que necesitaba fumar o liberarse un poco de algo. En esta ocasión, liberarse un poco de sus pensamientos hacia el peli verde, cosa que no le estaba funcionando muy bien, _"estoy en mi límite"._

-¿Sanji-kun?- se escuchó la voz de una chica mientras la puerta que estaba a un lado de Sanji se abría lentamente.

- Naamii~swwuuaann, ¿Qué puede hacer este humilde caballero por ti?- preguntó con corazones en los ojos mientras la miraba, fingiendo estar igual que siempre.

-¿Estás bien Sanji-kun?- preguntó preocupada. Inmediatamente se rompió el semblante del rubio, quien ahora dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

-No lo sé Nami-san, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme?-.

-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó cerrando la puerta y tomando asiento a su lado.

-Ese es el problema, no sé lo que me ocurre. Desde lo que pasó con Luffy y Zoro, me molesta verlos juntos, ver cómo Zoro está todo el tiempo con él y es tan bueno, saber que jamás se ha comportado así con alguien más.- contestó recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que Luffy llegó- Simplemente no lo entiendo-.

Nami soltó un suspiro- ¿Sabes que pienso Sanji-kun?-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó regresando su atención a ella.

-Que sabes perfectamente lo que te pasa, solo que no quieres aceptarlo. Piénsalo, recuerda que debemos aprovechar lo que la vida nos da, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-.

-Nami-san- estaba incrédulo, ¿y si realmente era como ella decía? ¿Realmente no quería aceptarlo?

-Yo regresare con los chicos, ¿Qué harás tú?- pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Me quedare aquí un poco más- contestó dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia nada en particular.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos después- se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sanji cerró los ojos y descanso su cabeza en la pared, reflexionando sobre lo que su amiga le había dicho, _"aceptarlo ¿cierto?"._

_Continuará..._

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente, cuídense y besos.

Misa-chan


	8. Tutorias

Ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo chicos, espero que les guste.

Todos los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Shia Polux**, gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo, un abrazo enorme.

* * *

Capítulo 8 - Tutorias

* * *

Cuando terminó el descanso Sanji regresó al salón y se dirigió a su lugar silenciosamente de la misma manera en la que había salido, sin hablar con nadie, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Zoro y los demás regresaron unos segundos después, cada quien dirigiéndose a su lugar antes de que la clase empezara. Cuando el peli verde miró al rubio se dio cuenta que estaba distraído dentro de sí y prefirió no molestarlo, se había dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento y no quería complicar las cosas, aunque no sabía cuál era la causa de este.

Y así transcurrieron las clases, Luffy observando a Law, aunque en ocasiones trataba de poner atención, Law ignorando a Luffy, y Sanji enterrado en su mente, mientras los demás hacían lo que podían por comprender a los profesores. Hasta que llegó la hora de irse a casa.

Zoro tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia el lugar de Luffy, dispuesto a ir por su amigo para regresar juntos, cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-Oye marimo, no olvides que tenemos castigo- dijo Sanji al momento que pasaba por un lado de él.

-Tsk, ya lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerdes- contestó, aunque en realidad se le había olvidado. Sanji se detuvo en la puerta y dirigió su mirada hacia el peli verde.

-Será mejor que vayamos juntos, si vas solo te perderás, y no quiero que Crocodile-sensei me eche la bronca por tu culpa-.

-Me da igual- salió del salón y comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda.

-Es por el otro lado marimo- dijo el rubio señalando la dirección contraria. Zoro se detuvo de golpe, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Sanji apuntaba.

-Ya lo sabía, sólo te estaba probando-.

-Sí como no- dijo sarcásticamente y comenzó a caminar también.

-Entonces, ¿vienes a mi casa para estudiar?- preguntó el oji gris, realmente tendría la oportunidad de pasar una tarde entera con Luffy sin la molesta interrupción de cierto peli verde.

-Claro shishishi- contestó Luffy.- Pero primero tengo que ir a avisarle a Ace, porque si no se preocupará-.

-En ese caso, te espero en la salida- dijo al momento que se colgaba su mochila negra al hombro.

-Está bien, no tardare mucho- recogió su mochila y se encaminó hacia la salida del aula, para dirigirse en busca de su hermano.

_XXXXX_

__Impel Down – Facultad de Psicología__

-Bueno, vámonos ya- le dijo Ace a su hermano al momento que terminó de guardar sus cosas.

-Ah lo siento, hoy me quedaré en la biblioteca de la escuela- respondió. Dirigió su vista hacia Killer, quien le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir del salón.

-Está bien, entonces iré a buscar a Luffy, nos vemos en casa-.

-Sí, nos vemos- Sabo se despidió de su hermano y se fue en dirección a la salida.

Ace recogió su mochila y comenzó a caminar. Cuando salió del aula su celular comenzó a vibrar desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo sacó y contestó sin siquiera ver el número.

-¿Bueno?-.

-Ace, ¿Cómo estás?- Contestó una voz animada del otro lado.

-¡Marco! Bien ¿y tú?- el pecoso se alegró al identificar a el rubio del otro lado, recordaba que le había prometido llamarle, y estaba contento de que lo haya hecho.

-Bien, oye ¿ya terminaron tus clases?-.

-Sí, justo ahora-.

-Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir a algún lado?-.

-Me encantaría, pero Sabo se quedará en la biblioteca así que yo tengo que cuidar a Luffy- contestó, aunque se moría de ganas por ir, pero no quería dejar solo a su hermano.

-Entiendo, no hay problema- dijo en tono comprensivo, aunque su voz sonaba menos animada a lo que había estado antes.

-De verdad lo siento…-

-¡ACE!- una voz conocida interrumpió la conversación, Ace volteó para encontrarse con la imagen de su hermano corriendo hacia él.

-¿Puedes esperar un momento?- le pidió a Marco

-Claro-.

-¿Qué pasa Luffy?- preguntó, una vez que el menor lo había alcanzado, tapando la bocina de su celular.

-Sólo vine a avisarte que me iré con Law a su casa para estudiar shishishi- Luffy estaba muy emocionado y no paraba de sonreír.

-Ah, está bien, pero ten cuidado- dijo alegre al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba para él, _"hoy es mí día de suerte"._

-Por supuesto, bueno nos vemos- se despidió de su hermano y regresó corriendo por donde había llegado.

Ace volvió a su conversación. -Marco, Luffy me acaba de decir que se irá con un amigo a estudiar, así que sí puedo salir contigo, si es que la oferta sigue en pie-.

-Pos supuesto, ¿paso por ti?- Marco había recuperado la emoción con la que había llamado a Ace en primer lugar.

-De acuerdo-.

-Bien, estaré ahí en un momento-.

-Ok, te espero aquí- Ace colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia la salida. –Un momento- paró su avance al darse cuenta de un detalle que acababa de notar, _"acaso Luffy, ¿no estaba más contento de lo normal?"_

_XXXXX_

-Veo que no se les olvidó- comentó Crocodile-sensei cuando vio a los dos muchachos castigados acercarse a donde se encontraba. -Qué lástima, tenía buenos planes para los castigos de una semana completa- murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Dijo algo sensei?- preguntó el rubio.

-No nada, síganme- abrió las puertas del almacén para adentrarse en él, los chicos entraron detrás. En el interior se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de cajas esparcidas por todos lados, gracias a las cuales apenas y se podía caminar por el lugar, todo estaba realmente desordenado.

-Su trabajo es ordenar estas cajas- ordenó mientras con su mano recorría en una seña el interior del lugar.

-¿Qué?, pero si son demasiadas- se quejó el rubio.

-La próxima vez lo pensarán dos veces antes de interrumpir en mi clase-. El profesor se dirigió a la entrada y se detuvo justo en la puerta- será mejor que se apresuren, no se irán hasta que todo esté listo- y abandonó la sala entre risas.

-No terminaremos jamás- Sanji suspiró derrotado.

-No si no te mueves de allí, ya deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar, que es por tu culpa que estamos aquí- le dijo Zoro al momento que levantaba la primera caja.

-¡¿Mí culpa?!, ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL PRIMERO EN GRITAR?!- contestó Sanji furioso.

-¡¿Y QUIÉN FUE EL PRIMERO EN SOLTAR UN INSULTO?!- contraatacó Zoro.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!-.

-¡YA CALLENSE Y PONGANSE A TRABAJAR LOS DOS!-gritó Crocodile-sensei desde afuera, quien al parecer había prevenido que esos dos estallarían en una pelea y se había quedado cerca para calmarlos.

Ambos chicos se dedicaron una última mirada fulminante antes de girarse y comenzar a acomodar cajas.

_XXXXX_

Kid se encontraba escondido a unos cuantos metros de la entrada principal del Instituto, observando a Law, que estaba recargado en la pared a un lado de la entrada. Se había escondido ahí en primer lugar con la idea de seguirlo y acorralarlo cuando estuvieran alejados de la escuela, pero el maldito de Trafalgar se había quedado ahí parado por minutos sin moverse, ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kid?, _"¿Qué está esperando?". _El pelirrojo ya desesperado estuvo a punto de ir a donde se encontraba el otro, cuando escuchó una voz que llamaba al pelinegro, así que se quedó escondido y observó cómo el chico que había visto anteriormente se reunía con Law.

Law volteó ante el llamado de su voz y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Luffy correr hacia él.

-¿Todo listo Luffy-ya?- preguntó Law separándose de la pared.

-Sí, ya le avisé a Ace, así que ya podemos irnos shishishi-.

-Bien, entonces sígueme- comenzó a caminar y Luffy se apresuró para caminar a su lado.

Kid salió de su escondite, observando cómo el chico hablaba sonriente y trataba de sacarle plática a Trafalgar, lo que no era muy difícil, se notaba que éste estaba muy al pendiente del contrario. Pero había un detalle en particular que lo había dejado más que sorprendido, "_¿Trafalgar… estaba sonriendo?"_

_XXXXX_

Killer tomó asiento en una de los cuantos lugares en la biblioteca y se propuso esperar a Sabo. Se paseó con la mirada por el lugar y cayó en cuenta de que estaba prácticamente desierto, cuando mucho había otros tres estudiantes en el lugar, y entonces fue cuando se percató de un detalle que no había tomado en cuenta. Debería estar deprimido o enojado por tener que pasar la tarde entera en la biblioteca estudiando, pero en realidad no se sentía de esa manera, al contrario, estaba contento de poder pasar toda la tarde con Sabo, le parecía un chico simpático y tenía la impresión de que no sería aburrido en absoluto estar con él.

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, por ella entró el rubio que miraba alrededor buscándolo. Killer se levantó y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo ubicara, Sabo sonrió al verlo y se dirigió hacia allá.

-Disculpa el retraso, es que estaba con mi hermano- dijo al momento que tomaba asiento frente al contrario.

-No te preocupes, no tardaste tanto- contestó restándole importancia.

-Está bien, entonces ¿con qué quieres empezar?-.

-Pues… creo que Neurociencias es lo que más se me dificulta, ¿podemos empezar con eso?-.

-Claro- Sabo sacó un libro de su mochila y lo abrió para comenzar a buscar algo con lo que poder comenzar sin dificultades- veamos… esto estaría bien para empezar- dijo al momento que seleccionaba una página, levantó su mirada hacia el rubio. Dio un respingo al darse cuenta que Killer había cambiado de lugar para sentarse junto a él, estaba tan concentrado buscando que no se dio cuenta cuándo lo había hecho.

-Lo siento, es que entiendo mejor estando más cerca- se disculpó al darse cuenta que había espantado a su compañero. En realidad se había sentado a su lado sin pensárselo, simplemente lo hizo, y comenzaba a preguntarse por qué. -¿te molesta?-.

-No para nada, solo me sorprendiste un poco- contestó, aunque comenzaba a sentirse extraño, tener a Killer tan cerca lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero necesitaba concentrarse para poder ayudarlo.- Bueno entonces comencemos-.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Nos vemos la próxima chicos, gracias por leer.

Misa-chan


	9. Castigo

Hola chicos, sé que llevó bastante tiempo desaparecida y me disculpo por ello, hablaré de eso en las notas finales, es importante que las lean, por el momento los dejare para que lean.

Agradecimientos especiales a **neko dani **por comentar en el capítulo anterior, muchos besos y abrazos.

* * *

Capítulo 9 - Castigo

* * *

-Pasa- le dijo Law a su acompañante al momento que abría la puerta de su casa y entraba en ella.

-Perdón por la intromisión- dijo Luffy al momento de entrar en la casa.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas ahí si quieres- le indicó el oji gris señalando el sofá que se encontraba en la sala, donde él mismo había dejado su mochila, y después se perdió dentro de la cocina.

-Está bien- Luffy se acercó al sofá y dejó su mochila a un lado de la de Law.

-Voy a prepararme un café, ¿quieres uno?- preguntó desde la cocina.

-Claro, gracias- contestó sonriendo.

-Bien, espera un poco, en un momento está listo-.

-De acuerdo. Oye Law-.

-¿Sí?-.

-¿Puedo usar tu baño?-.

-Claro, está subiendo las escaleras, la primera puerta a la izquierda- explicó Law.

-Gracias- Luffy se dirigió hacia donde Law había dicho.

_XXXXX_

Ace sonrió al ver el coche azul oscuro posicionarse frente a la entrada de la escuela y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

-Hola, ¿te hice esperar mucho?- saludó Marco una vez que estuvo fuera del auto.

-No, para nada, sólo fueron un par de minutos- le regaló una sonrisa radiante que indicaba que no se preocupara.- ¿A dónde vamos a ir?-

-Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a comer y luego dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿te parece?-.

-Claro, me parece bien-.

-Bueno, entonces vamos- dijo mientras entraba de nuevo al auto. Ace entró también y Marco avanzó.

_XXXXX_

Luffy cerró la llave del grifo y salió del baño, iba a dirigirse a la escalera cuando algo llamó su atención, al final del pasillo había una puerta cerrada que tenia colgando un pequeño letrero de madera con la inscripción "Law", debía de ser su cuarto. Luffy se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y contempló el interior, era una habitación acogedora, no muy grande pero si lo suficiente para estar cómodo, de cuatro paredes que formaban un cuadrado perfecto. Las paredes eran todas color azul marino, y en la pared que se encontraba frente a él había una ventana con cortinas blancas. Había por lo menos tres repisas en cada pared, todas repletas de libros que parecían ser de medicina según los títulos que pudo leer, y había otros cuantos en el escritorio que se encontraba al lado derecho de la entrada. A la izquierda se encontraba el armario donde Law guardaba su ropa, la puerta estaba medio abierta.

Luffy entró en la habitación y se paseó por ella, acariciando delicadamente con sus dedos los libros de las repisas, sentándose en la silla de escritorio, luego se dirigió hacia la cama, que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana. Primero la acarició lentamente con su mano, disfrutando del tacto de las sabanas, después se sentó en ella, era suave y cómoda.

Observó la habitación nuevamente, se sentía bien, ese era el entorno de Law, su lugar privado, le gustaba. Tomó la almohada entre sus manos e inhaló su aroma, era delicioso, aunque no tenía un olor específico, pero aún así le encantaba, era atrayente y envolvente, era único, era… _"el aroma de Law"._

-¿Luffy-ya?-

-¡LAW!- se levantó de golpe al escuchar la voz del oji gris, quien estaba parado en la puerta viendo a Luffy, _"¡Mierda! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?",- _¿Qué… que pasa?- preguntó nervioso.

-Te estabas tardando mucho, así que subí a ver si pasaba algo- en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que sostenía el menor entre sus manos y lo miró confundido- ¿Qué haces con mi almohada?-

-¿Eh?- Luffy miró confundido hacia el objeto mencionado, hacía un momento había estado perdido en su aroma sin darse cuenta, pero ¿Por qué?, _"¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?"_ se cuestionó a sí mismo.- bueno, veras… yo…- "_¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ LE DIGO?!"_

_"¿Por qué está tan nervioso?"_ pensó Law, miraba a Luffy balbucear en busca de una respuesta y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía gracioso, soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó confundido el pelinegro.

-Es que te ves tan gracioso, lo siento- contestó tratando de calmarse.

-No te disculpes, me gusta, te ves mejor cuando lo haces shishishi-.

-Gra… gracias- contestó con un ligero sonrojo, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, y se había alegrado especialmente de escuchar las palabras "me gusta", aunque sabía a qué se refería con ellas, no pudo evitar contentarse.- Bueno vamos, el café está listo y hay que estudiar-.

-Sí- Luffy dejó la almohada en su lugar y salió de la habitación tras Law.

_XXXXX_

_Impel Down_

-Tomemos un descanso- propuso Zoro al momento en que se tiraba en el piso, Sanji asintió y se sentó también.

Llevaban cerca de una hora ahí metidos y apenas y habían logrado acomodar la mitad de todas las cajas del almacén.

Zoro suspiró- tendré que disculparme con Luffy por no poder acompañarlo a casa- (N.A: Zoro no tiene idea que Luffy se fue con Law)

Sanji al escuchar la mención del pelinegro se tensó y bajó la mirada al piso. Ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento, estaba molesto, enojado, ¿Por qué Zoro tenía que pensar tanto en ese chico?, ¿Qué tenía de especial? No podía más, necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba entre ellos. Miró decidido hacia el peli verde y tomó aire, buscando el valor para poder pronunciar sus palabras.

-Oye marimo-.

-¿Eh?- el nombrado volteó a ver al rubio.

Sanji se quedó en silencio un segundo, _"Es ahora o nunca",_ - ¿Qué es lo que hay entre tú y Luffy?- soltó el rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Sientes algo especial por él?- dijo preguntando lo que más le importaba saber.

-Claro que siento algo especial por él, es mi amigo de la infancia-.

-No me refiero a eso- el rubio volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el suelo- ¿Estás… enamorado de él?- formuló al momento en que apretaba sus manos en puños, no sabía si realmente quería escuchar la respuesta.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?- cuestionó al momento que levantaba una ceja.

-Sólo responde, por favor- Sanji estaba súper nervioso, ¿Acaso Zoro no le quería contar porque realmente estaba enamorado del pelinegro?

Zoro se quedó pensativo unos segundos, decidiendo si debería contestar a la pregunta o no, o si debería simplemente mentirle, además ¿Cuál era la razón de su interés? ¿Por qué quería él saberlo?, _"es mi amigo, debe de ser eso"_, al final se decidió hablar.

-Confió en ti, así que no voy a mentirte- Sanji al escuchar estas palabras levantó la vista hacia el contrario, necesitaba verlo y escucharlo con atención.- Ciertamente, cuando éramos niños sentía algo muy fuerte por Luffy, aunque en ese entonces no sabía qué era. Cuando se fueron me sentí muy triste y solo, y lo extrañaba en extremo. Tiempo después, al hablar del tema con una amiga, fue que me enteré que lo que había sentido por Luffy era amor, pero con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento fue reduciendo y quedando en el pasado, aunque jamás me olvidé de él por completo. Cuando vi a Luffy nuevamente en el salón me alegré muchísimo de poder estar con él otra vez, pero me di cuenta que ya no despertaba en mi todas esas sensaciones de antes, esos sentimientos se han transformado en una gran amistad, pero nada más.-

-Entonces, fue tu primer amor- comentó el rubio, más para sí mismo que para el peli verde, volvió a mirar hacia el suelo.

-Se podría decir que sí-.

_"Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida"_, pensó el rubio, estaba triste y necesitaba distraerse porque si no lo hacía, acabaría derrumbándose frente a Zoro, y no quería que eso pasara. Se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda a su amigo para dirigirse a tomar otra caja.

-¿Cocinero?- preguntó Zoro al ver las acciones del rubio.

-Volvamos a trabajar- respondió secamente sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

Zoro asintió y se levantó del suelo, desconcertado por el comportamiento de Sanji, además se le veía muy tenso, iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero no quería comenzar una pelea en ese momento, así que regresó al trabajo.

_XXXXX_

-Ahora entiendo- Killer estaba emocionado, por fin había comprendido por completo lo que habían estado viendo en la clase de hace un par de semanas, gracias a la ayuda de Sabo claro está.- Sabo, eres muy bueno en esto.

-¿En serio?, gracias- dijo al momento en que se pasaba una mano por la cabeza y sonreía ampliamente con un ligero tono avergonzado.

Killer no pudo evitar perderse en esa imagen, el rubio se veía extremadamente tierno con ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, era una vista que simplemente no quería perderse, _"no me había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que es"_.

-¿Pasa algo Killer?-.

-¿Eh?- las palabras de su compañero lo sacaron de sus pensamientos dirigiéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, Sabo lo miraba interrogativo ya que se había quedado callado.- No nada, mejor sigamos estudiando.

-Claro, bueno entonces como te decía…-

El rubio comenzó a explicar algo más, aunque su compañero no estaba escuchándolo muy claramente, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, aún observaba cómo el rubio movía sus labios al hablar, y captó la dedicación con la que se dedicaba a explicarle todo, entonces un sentimiento de culpa invadió a Killer, _"debes concentrarte, Sabo está haciendo esto por ti, no lo eches a perder"_. Y con estos pensamientos enfocó su atención en la explicación de Sabo y no en su sonrisa, aunque era algo difícil.

_XXXXX_

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó alegre un chico castaño mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa tras de sí, y se dirigía a la sala.

-Bienvenido a casa Chopper- dijo Law con una sonrisa desde la mesa al momento que su hermano entraba en su campo de visión.

-Hola Law-ni…- El pequeño se paró de golpe al ver que su hermano no estaba solo y corrió a esconderse detrás de la pared, aunque no le sirvió de mucho, ya que su posición estaba al revés, dejándose a sí mismo completamente a la vista.

Luffy tenía puesta su atención en el chico que había llegado hace un momento, era delgado y de piel blanca, castaño y sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos de color negro y una camiseta tinta de manga larga, portaba un extraño sombrero con una cruz blanca y de su espalda colgaba una mochila azul claro.

-¡Hola!- saludó Luffy alegremente al chico. Chopper simplemente se inclinó más hacia la pared.

Law soltó un suspiro silencioso que pasó desapercibida tanto para su hermano coma para Luffy. _"Ahí va de nuevo"._

-Chopper, él es mi amigo, Monkey D. Luffy- dijo al momento que señalaba al mencionado con la mano.- Luffy-ya, él es mi hermano menor, Chopper-

-¡Chopper, encantado de conocerte!- dijo Luffy al momento en que le extendía una mano al menor.

-Ho… hola- dijo nervioso. Luffy al ver que no estrechaba su mano la bajó, pero sin cambiar su estado de ánimo.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces detrás de la pared?, ¿Es algún tipo de juego?- preguntó con voz curiosa.

-¡Me estoy escondiendo idiota!- expresó alzando un poco su tono de voz.

-Aaaaahhh, ya veo, shishishi, pero ¿Acaso no estás al revés?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-…- Chopper se movió paso a paso lentamente hasta quedar del lado correcto de la pared, aunque todavía se podía ver su rostro.- ¡Me estoy escondiendo idiota!- dijo de nuevo como si la escena anterior no hubiera existido. Luffy se soltó a carcajadas sonoras, mientras Law sólo se había quedado viendo lo ocurrido.

-Eres muy divertido Chopper, espero que seamos buenos amigos- dijo Luffy una vez que había dejado de reírse, dedicándole una sonrisa al menor.

-¿A… amigos?- preguntó en un tono apenas audible.

-¡Por supuesto!, Law es mi amigo, y tú eres su hermano, por lo tanto tú eres mi amigo, shishishi-

-¿De… de verdad?- preguntó incrédulo el castaño al momento que salía poco a poco de su escondite. -¿En realidad podemos ser amigos?- preguntó con un pequeño toque de esperanza.

-¡Claro!, ahora eres mi amigo, ¿De acuerdo?- el chico al oír esas palabras colocó una enorme y alegre sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a Luffy con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¡SÍ!- dijo con un asentimiento.

Law estaba totalmente incrédulo, no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

_XXXXX_

-Ah, por fin terminamos- declaró Zoro al momento que dejaba caer la última caja sobre otra, aliviado de poder descansar ya.

-Sí, ya podemos irnos- comentó Sanji desde el otro lado del almacén con un tono distante. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Zoro miraba al rubio caminar y se decidió a preguntarle de una buena vez qué era lo que le pasaba, no creía poder tener otra oportunidad en la que los dos estuvieran a solas.

-Oye cocinero- llamó el peli verde, Sanji no contestó al llamado pero si detuvo su avancé, así que Zoro decidió continuar.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Sanji aún sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

-Al extraño comportamiento que has tenido desde ayer- dijo mientras caminaba hacia él.

-No sé de qué me hablas- se dispuso a reanudar su marcha, pero una mano que lo sujetó de su muñeca se lo impidió.

-¡Sabes perfectamente de qué te hablo, no trates de hacerte el tonto!-espetó Zoro impidiendo que el rubio avanzara.

-No es algo que te incumba- bajó su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Vamos cocinero, puedes confiar en mí-.

El rubio relajó su brazo, dio un paso hacia atrás y se volteó de cara a Zoro.- ¿Por qué quieres saber?- _"Di que es por pura curiosidad" _suplicó en su mente.

- ¿Cómo que por qué?, eres mi amigo-.

Sanji se tensó de nuevo._ "Claro, eso es lo que soy para ti" _pensó con tristeza mientras miraba al peli verde frente a él. Estaba perdido en un abismo de sentimientos, no podía pensar, solo podía sentir cómo el latido de su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, y comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras Zoro seguía mirándolo esperando una respuesta, ese era el maldito problema. Miraba al peli verde y se perdía en él, en su cabello desordenado, en sus hermosos ojos oscuros, en sus fuertes brazos, quería sentir esos brazos sobre sí, que lo envolvieran en un fuerte abrazo receloso, declarando al mundo que era sólo suyo y de nadie más.

Estaba claro, lo había entendido, y lo más importante, lo había aceptado, quería al peli verde, lo quería con locura y no podía evitarlo, ¿Cuándo? No lo sabía ni le importaba, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque su corazón así se lo decía, no necesitaba otra razón. Ahora lo sabía, y sabía que se encontraba en un camino sin retorno, no había vuelta atrás, sólo podía seguir hacia adelante.

-Cocinero- Zoro posó una mano en el hombro de Sanji y lo miraba preocupado, estaba comenzando a desesperarse ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco y orgulloso? ¿Por qué no simplemente le contaba sus problemas?, _"Acaso, ¿no confía en mí?"_

_"Estas matándome"_, pasó por la mente del rubio, no podía soportar que Zoro lo tratara así _"No seas amable conmigo, si no sientes nada por mí"_ pedía en su interior.

-Dímelo cocinero- pidió nuevamente.

_"Ya no puedo más". _Sanji tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó con las palabras tras de él –Te quiero Zoro-.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora viene la explicación.

Bueno, en realidad no me sobra mucho el tiempo, y aunque estos capítulos ya los tengo escritos, aún me tardo haciendo ajustes y con el proceso de publicación, además de que mi cargador murió y tengo que esperar a que mi madre pueda prestarme su compu, entre otras cosas, por eso mi retraso. Bueno el caso es que, no voy a poder seguir con la historia en esta página, de hecho lo más probable es que la borre de aquí en unos días, pero pueden encontrarla en **amor-yaoi **Se darán cuenta de algo, en esa página la historia va mucho más adelantada, eso es porque comencé con ella hace unos meses y sólo la publicaba ahí, y cuando comencé a publicarla aquí no quise subir todo de golpe, pero luego se me presentaron los problemas de tiempo y bla bla bla, entonces si realmente les interesa la historia ahí pueden encontrarla, lamento mucho esto chicos, sé que ustedes no tienen la culpa y no se lo merecen, pero no puedo hacer más, espero verlos por allá.

Misa-chan


End file.
